Taken
by Renndude
Summary: Its the start of a new summer at Camp Half-Blood and Percy Jackson is looking forward to spending time with his buddies, especially his girlfriend, Annabeth Chase. But what will he do when he finds that she has been taken..?
1. Chapter 1: Gone missing

**[A/N]Hey guys! This is the very first time I am writing a story after having a useless fanfic account for about a month. This story is set in the middle of the Titan War, means Luke has already tured bad but has not died yet. Just to let you know, i'm not too good on the romance stuff (usually I leave that to Nicole) but I'll try, and critisism is allowed, but please no vulgarities. Also, I'm a self-proclaimed lazy writer, so i may not upadate regularly and I'll probably have a lot of unfinish projects. 1 more thing, I SUCK AT SPELLING!**

**LET THE STORY COMENCE! (see, I don't even know if I spelled that right)**

**...Taken-Chapter 1...**

Percy sighed with happiness. The end of the school term was finally over, and he had managed to scrape through without getting kicked out. His mom and Paul were safe at home, and it was the beginning of the summer camp at Camp Half-Blood. Grinning at the thought of seeing Annabeth again, he briskly walked through the camp boundaries. "Seaweed Brain!" was the first thing he heard before something slammed into him, crushing him in a bear hug. How the hell did Annabeth get so heavy? Percy thought dazed. Then he realised Annabeth could never be that strong, and that big, or that tall.

"Tyson?" "It's me brother!" Tyson squealed, letting his bone-crushing grip on Percy go. Percy stumbled, gasping for breath, when he tripped on a tree root and fell...into someone's arms. "Hey, Seaweed brain" laughed a blonde girl with familiar grey eyes. Percy blushed and stuttered, "Hi Annabeth, um, I thought you were Tyson". Then he face palmed himself. Why did he have to act so stupid in front of her? Annabeth just laughed and said, "Well, looks like Tyson beat me to it".

After greeting the rest of his friends, Percy hurried back to his cabin to get ready for inspection. Annabeth was on duty, and she was stingy with the marks, even with her boy friend. He shoved all the empty soda cans under his bed, and stowed his bronze armor in the cupboard, hoping Annabeth won't look. Tyson's section of the cabin was alredy spotlessly clean, in contrast to his deshevelled bed and table. Sighing, he did as best as he could to tidy up, which was not much. "Look what we have here!" Percy jumped and turned. Annabeth grinned. "Come on it's just the first day and I didn't have time to clean it up!" Percy protested. Annabeth chuckled. "Well, since Tyson's area is mostly cleaned up, I'll let you off the hook, for now".

Finally, after a guelling monster test and some sword play with Beckndorf, Percy was left to his own devices. He looked for Annabeth and found her at the creek, gazing into the waters. Sitting beside her, they sat in peaceful silence. Eventually she got up and bid him good night. Percy continued dreaming, thinking about a world under water where the two of them could live together peacefully, forever.

**...**

Percy woke to screaming.

" Now, now Annabeth, it's okay. Just relax and come with me," crackled an evil and starltingly familiar voice that filled Percy with dread and anger. Luke smiled at Annabeth, who lay bound with an strange blue force that was glowing and steaming. They were in a strange, dark, cave-like room, and the walls were tinged red with a decaying smell that made Percy sick.

"Let me go Luke! Where on Earth is this place?" Annabeth snarled defiantly. "Well, to give you a hint, this is not on Earth," Luke grinned. "Welcome to the underworld". Luke snapped his fingers and two empousai lifted Annabeth like she weighed nothing. "Take her to the cells" he ordered. Percy tried to run to her, but his legs felt like lead. He tried to shout, to draw Riptide and pulverise Luke, even to blink, but to no avail. Luke looked right at him, and with a strange raspy voice said, "Come, if you dare".

Then everything dissolved and Percy blacked out.

"Brother! Brother, can you hear me?" Percy awoke to Tyson shaking him ferverently. "You're awake! You were shaking in your sleep and fell off your bed!" Tyson blabbled worriedly. But Percy didn't hear a word. "Annabeth! She.." Percy remembered the dream and dashed to the Athena cabin, waking up Malcom and several others "Percy?" Malcom muttered. "Wha-you're not supposed to be here!" Percy ignored him and ran straight to Annabeth's bed**.**

It was empty.

**[A/N] Alrighty guys, that was it! My frist shot. So if like this story, R+R! And I shall contine ! Next time people! (epic music playing as I sign off).**


	2. Chapter 2:The Quest Begins

**[A\N] hey people! I am currently trying to finish this chapter after doing a crap load of homework. I mean geez its so hard to juggle sports and tution and schoolwork these days. Anyways, I wanted to say that i'm gonna do a new story on Minecraft, which will be called Tales of Kingdoms, based on my favourite youtuber, Paul. That's not really related to this so...**

...Taken Chapter 2...

Percy was in despair. He had gone to sleep, thinking that tomorrow would be perfect, instead this pleasant dream had turned into a real nightmare. Annabeth gone! Percy knew Luke was the culprit and his blood boiled at the thought of him. He swore that he would get Annabeth back, safely, no matter what.

"Percy!" yelled a worried voice, jerking him from his rage. "Where has Annabeth gone? She...she was here the night before! I didn't hear anyone come into the room!" Malcom cried, upon seeing Annabeth's empty bed. Percy ignored him and noticed something on the floor. He bent down to pick it up, realising that it was Annabeth's favourite Yankee's cap, the one that made the wearer invisible...but it was torn to shreds and useless now.

"Luke..." Percy muttered, gritting his teeth and clenching his fist so hard then when he released it there were deep fingernail cuts. "Luke?" Malcom asked. "He was the cause of this mess?" he shouted, getting angry as well. By the time we had spent trying to vent our growing anger, the other camp members had crowded around, mumuring among each other.

Suddenly, Chiron galloped into the scene. His white stallion body was skittering around like he was jumpy, and his brows were furrowed deeply. "Everyone take a step back!" he ordered. "Even you, Percy." Percy hesitated, but obeyed after a few moments. "We must not panick. No one must jump to the conclusion of somebody breaking into the camp and kidnapping a member without evidence." Percy spoke. "I know she was taken. And I know who did it." The campers gasped and chattered as he told Chiron about him dream.

Chiron's face darkened even more, and he paused before continuing. " This is not good," he muttered, tail flicking nervously. "All campers except Percy please leave. We need to talk, privately," he added to the said demigod. After everyone had left the room, Chiron turned to him and said, "Percy, I know you're extremely concerned about Annabeth, but we ahve to take it slow, firstly, we would talk to Rachel. She might have a phrophesy to give." Percy's insides had twisted into knots. Annabeth, he thought feverently, please don't die.

They entered the dark cave, littered with bones and skulls on the floor, creating an eerie atmosphere. Poping out of her hideout was a girl with a mop of frizzy red hair and freckles on her face, which was currently written with worry. "Percy! I heard about Annabeth! She'll be okay, we'll find a way to rescue her right Chiron?" The centuar didn't say anything, which wasn't very comforting. Rachel frowned at his negative response, and turned back to Percy. "I'm guessing you'll need a quest right?" Percy nodded glumly, then steeled his courage to find out what was in store for him.

Green smoke suddenly spilled out of Rachel's mouth and snaked around her. She began to shudder, and chant in a raspy and old voice that was largely unlike the way she normally spoke.

_The son of the sea will venture into the Underworld's gloom,_

_Guided by the Dark Lord's son,_

_Aided by the strength and courage of the follower of the moon,_

_Will face terror's of the Dark One,_

_Joined my three others, one along the way,_

_Another would save and the last will betray._

As soon as Rachel uttered the last word, she collapsed into Chiron's sturdy arms, green mist fading away. Percy thought hard, repeting the phophesy over and over again in his head, and spoke in a low voice. "The first line is pretty obvious, I'll have to travel into the Underworld where Annabeth is found." His stimach twisted at the thought of that dark and dank place. Many bad memories were associated with it, and he was so happy that he'll have to go down there once more.

Chiron frowned, lost in thought. "Guided by the Dark Lord's son, I presume the Dark Lord is Hades, and his son is-" "Me." came a familiar deep voice. The Son of Hades stepped into the cave, making percy jump. He was as pale as ever, scraggly hair that had grown long over the past year messy and wild, with his aviator jacket and gleaming stygian sword at his side.

"Nico! Where did you come from?" Percy cried in dis belief. He hadn't seen him in a long while, becuase he was constantly travelling in the Under and Over worlds trying to contact his lost sister, Biancia. Nico sighed. "From the Underworld. She's gone now. Choose to be reborn. I'll never get to see her again." He looked so sad that Percy felt sorry for him, even though Nico hadn't exactly been nice to him as he blamed him for his sister's death. "Nico, I'm really so-" Percy began, only to be cut ofd. "I know. She already explained to me that it wasn't your fault, told me I had to help you again. She gave you and me the same vision didn't she?"

"The nightmare I had before Annabeth was taken? That was from Biancia?" Percy asked, astonished. "Yep," sighed Nico once more. "Let's get moving. I know where Annabeth's held, and it isn't a very nice place," he cringed. "Wait," Chiron interrupted. "The rest of the phrophesy. It says you'll be aided by 'the follower of the moon." Just then, a sharp howl cut through the air. A wolf's howl. "That's me."

Thaila grinned, stepping into the cave much like Nico had done. By this time, Percy's brain was about to explode. "Where the hell are all you people coming from?" he demanded. "I got the same message as the two of you, and Artemis has already given me the sitrep on my mission. So give me some baddies, and I'm ready to rock and roll!" Thalia annouced proudly. Then she noticed everyone starig at her like she'd gone mad. "Oops sorry," she smiled sheepishly. "Probably played to much call of duty games. Do you know Black ops II finally came out?" she said before realising she had wandered off the point. "Sorry, anyways, what I was trying to say was I already know what to do." she explained, slinging her silver bow across her shoulders like it was some sort of machine gun.

"What about the three others?" wondered Nico. Chiron spoke. "They would join you on your journey, I know. It is time to begin. Best of luck to all of you, and I hope you aall come back alive."

With that the mission started.

The mission to save Annabeth and possibly dying a terrible death in the proccess

**[A/N] Alrighty guys thats the end of Chapter 2. I know some of you would be thinking what the hell happened to Thalia, but I just played Black OpsII with my cousin before I wrote that paragraph, and what she said was for my own entertainment. Hope you all enjoyed it, and see you next time in...Taken.**


	3. Chapter 3: The dark descent

**[A/N] I AM SO HAPPY! People like my story! *dance and shout retardedly* I never expected it to be so popular. AND YES NICOLE MY STORIES ALWAYS HAVE CIFF HANGERS. Why? Because I'm evil :) Anyways, I considered changing the phrophesy cos it was kinda giving away too much but I really didn't have the time to come up with a new one. (yes, its all beacuse I have no time, ABSOLUTELY not because I'm too lazy). Do you people know how hard it is to make it all rhyme? **

**Also, I might not update so much, at least like a few weeks (ok MAYBE more than a few) because of exams. But at least I'm not like SOME people who start all kinds of stories and always leave them hanging. (do you get the hint, Nicole?) I promise it'll be faster in the summer break.**

**Anyways... Let the quest begin... And our heroes/heroines fates shall be decided...**

...Taken Chapter 3...

Percy took one final glance at the camp. This was his home, where he had spent countless days training, fighting, protecting, or just hanging out with his friends. Where he had shared the best memories. This was where he belonged, and he might never come back. Don't say that, Percy scolded himself. Of course you'll come back. Back with Annabeth. But he still had his doubts as he swung his bag over his shoulder.

Percy, Nico and Thalia had wasted no time packing for the trip. His bag contained plenty of ambrosia, nectar, food, some mortal cash just in case, a medikit. He had also packed Annabeth's bronze dagger that he found in her cabin so that she'd have a weapon when they rescued her. If they rescued her.

Shaking the thoughts out of his head, he followed his companions out of the boundaries of the demigod safehouse, and steeled his mind for the journey to the Underworld.

...

"They are coming, just as you said, master." Luke growled. A deep laugh filled the cavern and made the ground rumble. "Excellent," said a cold and hard voice that send shivers down Luke's spine. "They fell for the bait, just as I planned. Those foolish half-bloods will die here, forgotten." He bowed in respect. "Everything is set up like you said. No person, mortal or demigod, can get through the trap." The voice erupted in a laugh again. "Olympus shall fall, and I shall rule all of the world!"

...

Percy shuddered. The deep dank hole leading to the Underworld didn't look too inviting. Thalia glanced at the group, laid back expression that she usaually had had dissolved into the seriousness of this missiom. "So this is the way Oprehus came from huh?" she asked. "Right." Said Nico gravely. He was the one that lead the group to the nearest hell hole (tee hee, hell hole) that he could think of.

"Ophehus sang his way through the Underworld to find and bring back his loved one, who died by a fatal snake bite. He didn't make it though." Nico provided this absolutely nessessary piece of information that cheered everyone up. "So we're basically doing the exact same thing as Oprehus, except Annabeth's not dead yet." realised Thalia. "And you don't sing very well," she added, glancing at Percy. "Yeah yeah," the son of the sea god grumbled. "Let's just get going already."

They plunged into the darkness together.

Immeadiately, the temperature dropped about a million degrees, and soon enough, the whole group was shaking except for Nico, who apparently had some sort of immunity against cold. The stairs were never-ending, and as soon as Percy thought they would be stuck forever going down, it suddenly ended in abruptly. Nico stopped walking, almost causing Percy to stumble straight into him.

"Welcome to the Underworld," he muttered. It wasn't a very welcoming place though. They were in a misty plain that seemes endless, and occasionally a confused spirit would wander out of the mist, eventually disappearing again. The only type of vegetation seemed to be the whitered poplar trees. "The Fields of Ashpodel," muttered Thalia, gripping her bow tightly and looking around for any monsters, though there wasn't much to look at. "Exactly," confimed Nico. "But this isn't the place Annabeth is held. I believe it is somewhere in the lower abyss of the Underworld." "Tartarus?" Percy asked, a wave of terror washing through his mind. "No, but close. One of the secret tunnels and dungeons of hell. There are always alot of those, but the one I think we should go is the Dungeon of Doom, the centre of the network of cells." Nico explained.

**[A/N] yeah, I invented the the dungeon part. It isn't mentioned in any of the Percy Jackson books, so I dunno if it actually exists. You're probably thinking, seriously dude? Dungeons of Doom? YES ITS CLASSICAL(means really boring, but hey, gimme a break, ok?).**

"So we basically have to get through a crap load of dungeons, just to get to the middle one, which might or might not have Annabeth in it, save her from the Dark one or whatever that guy is, and Luke, probably dieing horribly while trying." Thalia summed up. "Yep, if you put it in the optimistic way," agreed Nico. "Optimistic way? I do not wanna hear the other one." muttered Percy.

They started off with the son of Hades leading the way, prepared to die.

**[A/N] sheesh this was so difficult to write. And its so short. And it took so long to come out. And it has another cliffy. Sigh... sorry people. -.-**


	4. Chapter 4: The Cavern of Worms

**A/N Heeeeeello guys once again :P This author's note shall be the randomest one in the history of fanfiction (I don't even know the history of fanfiction). I'm trying to write these stories in between my relaxation period when im not studying for exams and I had to tear my face away from watching peeewdiepie just to continue with this so I hope you are appreciative. BE GRATEFUL, YA BUMS. YAR THATS RIGHT YOU ALL ARE BUMS. I was kidding you all are lovely I'm so sorry please don't kill me.**

**And also, you people get to meet the first guy that joins them in the quest this chapter! Yay~**

**OHYEAOHYEAOHYEAOHYEA I forgot to metion this thing for AGES everytime I forget and I'm so glad nobody has sued my bum and my skin and my hair and my sanity off (actually, I think all forms of my sanity is already gone) so I shall do it now before I forget once again...**

**LEGAL DISCLAIMER: I do _not_ own any of the characters and stuff. It's Rick's. And my name's not Rick. Although its a nice name. See, I'm going off track again. Told you this would be random. OK, PLAY TIME OVER! ON TO THE STORY!**

Percy had to duck to enter the tunnel. It was dark, the walls made up of coal black and coarse rock, and the slides were dripping with slime. Percy shuddered as a drop of water, or at least what he hoped was water, dripped onto his neck. His shoulders brushed against the wall, making scraping noises as his armor dragged along.

The group of three grimly moved along the dark and calaustraphobic passageway. Percy had unclasped Riptide, and Nico had done the same, and readied his sword. He was leading first with Thalia guarding the rear with a loaded bow and a vast array of wicked hunting knives at her side. The tunnel thankfully wasn't too long, and within a few seconds of creeping along it ended.

The tunnel opened into a vast chamber, with three dark openings on eaither side. In the centre was a marble table that was old and chipped in some places, looking like it could break at the slightest touch. Percy walked forward and noticed a tattered note resting on the table. He gingerly picked it up like it was an explosive. He recognised Luked handwriting and read out loud:

My Fellow Demigods,

I assume, since you are reading this note, that you have made it here alive and unscathed. Don't worry, your dear Annabeth is safe with me. Well, not very safe, but she is still alive. If you want to live, I suggest you leave the Underworld immeadiately, although I doubt that you will. If you choose to continue on, take the last passage on the right. It will lead you to what you seek.

Best of luck,

Luke

"That dirty dog!" Thalia cursed. "How does he expect us to trust him? Its definitely a trap." Percy crushed the note in his palm, wishing that he could crush the traitorous demigod in the same way. "We have no choice. It's either we listen to his instructions, or take the wrong path and get lost."

Nico had been silent for a long time, but now he spoke. "Luke's right. I can see...I don't know, a faint trail of light or something, like its leading the way," me murmered as if in a trance.

Percy looked at Thalia and she shrugged. "It did say in the phrophesy that Nico would guide us," she pointed out. Percy hesitated, still not trusting Luke, but evenutyally nodded. "Lead the way, commando!" Thalia declared. Nico started forward, like he didn't hear a word. "Is he alright? He looks a bit..out of it," muttered Thalia. Percy shook his head, as confused as she was, but started forward when he saw Nico was already much ahead.

The opening led to a large dirt cavern, so big that the other end of the room was blurry by the thin mist that hung in the air. Percy looked around, and regretted that he did. Buried into the walls was a multitude of skeletons, and as Percy looked closer he noticed a white skull that was cracked and decaying. As he watched, a fat, green, worm-like _thing_ crawled out of one of the sockets, dropping with a sickening splish onto the ground. It wriggled upright again, and then started crawling towards him.

Relvolted, Percy backed away and sliced it into two. It continued to squirm for a while, then laid still. Purplish blood leaked out from the worm's body. Suddenly, a deep rumble filled the cavern and scores of the green things crawled out of the sides of the wall, out from bones and the dirt. They gathered around, some piling on top of each other, seeming to from a...firgure. As more and more worms joined the group, it began to take shape and solidified.

It was a tall man with saggy skin, and a coldness to him that beat even the icy air of the Underworld. His hair was the same green as the worms that he had been shaped from, but his eyes were a scarlet red, with no pupils. His fingernails were long and sharp, more like claws, and when he spoke, his teeth were yellow and uneven.

"I am Sissyphus, welcome to my dungeoun, demigods." he announced.. "Sissyphus? The evil and most wanted criminal? I thought you were sentenced to um...walk up a ramp...and uh...push something. A rock?" Percy finished lamely. He heard Nico sigh and decided that he really needed to pay attention in the classes at Camp Half-bood. "I was sentenced to push a mighty boulder up the steepest ramp for eternity!" Sissyphus cried. "But no one can keep me for long. I escaped, and now I rest in my lovely home, planning and waiting for the gods to fall so I can again rule Olympus!" the man crackled.

Suddenly a muffled shout came from somewhere in the cavern. Percy looked over, and saw a boy with jet black hair and eyes struggling to free himself from a chain of those foul worms. His hair was a mess and he looked like he had been there for a while. Sissyphus glided over to him and he let out another yell, trying to break the blue energy that seemed to cover his mouth.

"Ah, my lovely pet. Don't shout, you might scare the guests." crowed Sissyphus. The boy fliched in terror and looked at Percy pleadingly. "Anyways heroes, I'm afraid you shall have to die. I recieved orderd from your...friend already." The mad man laughed evilly. "You can't defeat us that easily," snarled Percy and readied Riptide, Nico and Thaila doing the same. Sissyphus crackled even louder.

"Come and get me!" he wailed.

Percy was about to charge when Sissyphus jerked up, hovering above the floor. His eyes glowed and suddenly a wave of worms started pouring out from his mouth and eyes. The chained boy gave another yelp. His hand dissolved into the disgusting creatures, scores of them also pouring out from the ground at the group's feet. Percy swung his sword repeatedly, killing some of the worms, but when one died, thousands replaced it. Percy yelled and tripped, falling into the pile of green. The last thing he saw was Thalia and Nico screaming as the worms pulled them down, before they compleately blocked his vision, overwhelming him...


	5. Chapter 5: Torture

**[A/N] I am back after a extremerly long time once again. I was busy working on my other fanfic, and got sidetracked. Also, I couldn't think of how to begin this chapter after that terrible cliffie in the last one. Morale of this whole story: Do not do really amazing cliffies and then not know what to put in the next chapter. I seriously wanted to just put 'they all died' in this chapter. But I didn't. Cos i'm nice.**

"They fell for it, master." The fair-haried half-blood bowed low. "_Excellent. They fell so easily. Weaklings."_ The Voice was getting deeper, more defined than the last meeting with the demigod. His presence was also stronger, practically radiating out of the shadows at the far end of the cavern. "What shall we do will them, master?" Luke felt a trickle of excitement go up his spine. Revenge was finally within his grasp, so close. The Voice sneered, and told him the plans. Luke's mouth spread into a tight smile.

...

Percy opened his eyes, but could still see nothing. He sat up and bashed his head on a low, jaggered ceiling. "Ow!" He yelled, his voice resonating throughout the space. "Gods, my head hurts." Percy muttered. His whole body was sore. He streached his back and cried out in pain. Apon closer examination at his limbs, he found bite marks, miniscule but covered his whole body. He felt sluggish and hoped the bites wern't poisionous. "And where the heck am I? Hellooooo!" he shouted. Then he wished he hadn't.

Sissyphus appeared, frowning in annoyance. "I didn't expect you to wake so early," he muttered. "Well, no matter. We can start the fun earlier." The evil king grinned, showing all his disgusting teeth. Percy gulped. He didn't like the sound of 'fun'. Still, he had no idea where the heck he was, and where his friends were as well. All he remembered was blacking out when they were attacked by those green inteverbrates. He shuddered at the memory. "Where are my friends," Percy demended, determined not to show any sense of fear.

He failed. His hands were visibly shaking, partly of fatigue, and partly because he was scared. He was trapped in some dark room with nobody but an evil worm-summoning king that had tried to bring Olympus down and was now going to torture or do something that Percy wasn't gonna enjoy. He was scared. More like flat-out frightened. But the thought of his mission, saving Annabeth, was still in his mind. And if it was, he wasn't gonna give up that easily.

"Sssso, my friend," Sissyphus purred, dragging out the 's' like if a snake could talk. He reminded Percy strangely of the previous Oracle of Delphi, before Rachel had taken over the role. "What do you want from me?" The corrupted king lauged loudly, his voice echoing. "Oh, not much," his eyes narrowed. "But I'm afraid that the Dark One has given me permission to do whatever I want with you. Until you end up dead. Same with your friends." Percy felt sick. Dark One? "Actually, he was quite surprised that you were defeated so easily. He expected more of you. Like you could beat me." Sissyphus screeched.

Percy gritted his teeth but stayed silent. He thought about what to say. He couldn't provoke the monster, but he needed to somehow make Sissyphus spit out the information on where Annabeth and his other friends were. "Well, I would've tried, but seeing you are able to summon so many...worm...things, I'd bet we won't ever be able to kill you if we tried." Percy wasn't good at flattering people, but Sissyhus seemed pleased enough. Unfortunately, he wasn't so easily fooled.

"Hah, nice try. But true, if I don't say myself." The green skinned man turned thoughtful. "Now, I can either finish you in one strike... But that'll probaby be too boring, and meaningless. I got something even better." Sissy (Percy decided to think of him as Sissy, since his voice was kinda high-pitched like a girl) whistled, a shrill sound that cut through the damp air of the room and stung his ears. "Come out, my precious." **(Hobbit reference:)**

Dragging of feet could be heard, and the boy that Percy had seen in his earlier encounter with the ex king. He didn't seem hurt by the worms as Percy was, just tired and scared. His whole body shivered and his black eyes flitted helplessly at Sissyhus, and then at the trapped demigod. "Wh- What now?" he stuttered. _Is he a demigod? What is he doing down here, as Sissy's captive? Or does he work for him?_ Those peicing black eyes were wild, and he seemed ready to bolt any minute.

"I'd like you to meet my precious ah...pet." The boy winced at the word 'pet'. Percy wondered why the boy was so afraid. He was well built, there were muscles underneth his torn and dirty shirt, and he was taller and more rugged than Percy. He could easily overwhelm Sissy, if not for the worms. "Where is it Warren? Bring out the beauty so I can show our guest here." Sissy ordered, scowling at the boy's hesitance. Warren dissapeared into the darkness, coming back with the most intricate and complex thing Percy had ever seen in his life. And he'd seen alotta things. "Woah."

The thing was strung up with LOTS of wires, weaving in and out of its stell metal structure, and hanging loose in random points. It had a giant cylinder tank wedged in between two giantic slabs, with tubes inserting in the tank from above, and a silmilar set at the bottom except it was going out. But that wasn't the most spectacular thing. The whole contraption was attached to an even BIGGER thing, made out of pure gold. It was absolutely gigantic, about 3 times bigger than Percy and was shaped like a chair, with thick rubber wheels at the bottom. It fact, It WAS a chair. A throne to be exact. _ The Throne of...Hephaestus? _Percy gasped in recognition. He'd seen enough pictures from the history of gods class at Camp Half-Blood. It was the only class besides sword-fighting that didn't put him to sleep, mainly because Annabeth was with him during that class and would always shove him in the gut when he tried to fall asleep. Annabeth...

Percy shook his head. He couldn't afford to get distracted now. So, the Throne of Hephaestus. 'He used it to trap Hera!' Percy blurted out, eyes widening. 'How is it here?' Warren hung his head, and Sissyhus smiled. 'This guy you're looking at here, Son of Hermes, The God of Thieves, He's the one who...ah kindly offered his assistance to us. Although he's been felling a bit _regretful_ nowadays.' The corrupted king shot a glance at Warren. The boy lowered his gaze, shifting uncomfortably. Percy felt a twinge of pity, but shrugged it off. He couldn't be trusted, if he was working with the enemy.

'So what's this got to do with me?' questioned Percy. The green-skinned man bared his teeth in a guesome smile. 'Oh, you'll see. It won't hurt. A lot.' Percy gulped. He didn't like the sound of that. 'But we'll save the best for last, shall we?' Sissyphus's face melted into a thoughtful expression. 'Let's see... Should we start with the girl, the one with blue eyes and a sharp toungue?' He frowned. 'She woke up first. Couldn't stop yelling. Called me a...slimy, green skinned, wormy bastard?' Percy had to choked back a laugh, even though it wasn't the best time to do it. He could only imagine what kind of profanities Thalia used at king. Though he doubted weather Sissyphus understood, being holed up in this hell of a home for so long.

'Or should we begin with the spooky one? He pretended to sleep when I checked on him, and then tried to summon the dead on me!' Sissyphus cried in outrage. 'I think we will enjoy torturing him.' With a crackle, Sissyphus snapped his fingers. The dark haired boy took off, and returned shortly after with Nico, caged up in a half transparent cube that glowed an evil red. 'And now, we begin.'

The mad chuckle of the twisted king echoed through the dungeon.

**[A/N] People would be complaining about the constant cliffhangers by now, but what can I say? And the rate of updating hasn't been doing very well either. But fear not, my friends! The saviour has come! And it is...no, not Superman, its THE JUNE HOLIDAYS! Or the summer break, or the winter break, for those of you in Australia. And the second Percy Jackson movie has been made! Took them long enough, but I guess I can't argue since I take ages to update. **

**SEE YA!**


	6. Chapter 6: Torture II

**[A/N] Hello again people! First of I'd like to apologise for the EXTREMELY long wait for this chapter. I'd also like to clear up a couple of things.**

**No, I'm not dead. Still alive and kicking bro**

**The (valid) reason for my long break was cos' my laptop broke down. Fear not, I have just recently got a new one.**

**...That's about it. **

**Also, I've recieved a review that the last chapter, although named 'Torture", didn't actually have any in it. And that he wants it. Seriously dude, HOW COULD YOU BE SO- don't worry, I'm sadistic as well.**

**So I present to you, Torture II! (with hopefully enough torture to sastisfy your sadistic rage!)**

In the deep dark lair of **(The Batman! Just messing with ya :)** Sissyphus, Percy was having a really bad time. He was captured by that weird, worm dude, had to put his quest for saving Annabeth on hold, and now he was being forced to watch helplessly at his friend being tortured.

Nico's hair was a mess, and his aviator jacket was torn in some places, evidence that he'd been treated roughly. He gasped when he saw Percy, but tried to contain his fear from the evil king. Warren wheeled Nico's cage beside the big metal chair thing, and then connected a really long tube into the cage.

" I present to you, my friends, the annihilator!" Sissyphus declared triumphantly.

"Original to the max, I see," commented Percy under his breath. Sissyphus narrowed his eyes at the demigod.

"It fits it's name perfectly, as you will see in a moment." The evil king grinned. "Warren, Annihilator...ACTIVATE!"

Warren looked miserable as he pulled a hidden lever that Percy hadn't noticed before. The machine thingamajig whirred to life, the wires heating up and crackling with a strange red hue. The bars of Nico's cage slowly lit up as well. Nico backed into the corner, looked slightly concerned.

Suddenly a arc of light rocketed towards Nico. He ducked, but instead of escaping through the bars of the cage, it turned and zapped him. Nico's eyes widened in fear, and his mouth opened in a silent scream.

Percy threw himself at his cage. "Stop it! Let him go!"

He was ignored as more bolts of light continued to fly out and 'taser' Nico. The son of Hades had curled up into a ball, then uncurled and lay clenching his fists.

As Percy watched, horrified and feeling utterly powerless, black streams of pure black energy poured out from Nico, surging into another tube. The huge meter on the chair started turning, filling up.

Nico scrunched up his face and gritted his teeth. It appeared he hadn't yet been defeated. A spring of hope arose from Percy as he saw Nico fighting. He knew the boy was strong and maybe he would be able to overcome Sissyphus.

Percy threw a glance at his captor. Strangely, he didn't seem concerned at Nico's efforts, in fact, he seemed to be challenging him to continue. Nico let out a strangled yell, and his eyes lit up with a strange black hue. He grabbed a spark of light attacking him and it crumbled to grey dust in his hands.

But too many were attacking him, and his strength faded. The demigod collapsed, last strains of black leaving him, and his eyes rolled up in his head. Percy cried out in horror. He was dimly aware of Sisyphus snapping his fingers and Nico's cage disintegrating.

Percy stared at the lifeless demigod. His clothes were steaming, and he was trembling slightly.

"Nico? Wake up! Nico!" Percy shouted, grabbing his bars and shaking them violently in a futile attempt to break out.

" Don't worry too much about him. He's as good as dead. You should worry about yourself instead. Oh yes, you shall go through the same thing he did. It will be fun, don't worry," snickered Sissyphus. Percy's hands stilled. He raised his head to stare at Sissyphus, who was oblivious to his anger.

"That fool is nearly dead. He won't survive a couple more hours without it." The evil king winked. Percy shuddered. He heard his blood pounding in his ears, and his hands closed into fists.

"Of course, I won't tell you what 'it' is," Sissyphus rambled on, enjoying his victorious moment and not noticing Percy"s reaction. "If by a miracle he manages to survive, you'd find out."

Percy couldn't take it anymore. With a yell he lashed out and his fist connected one of the metal bars of the cage. Sadly, it didn't bend like in the movies, but left his hand burning.

The evil king knew laughed at Percy's anger, only intensifyig it. "It'll take a thousand years for you to punch that bar open, demigod." Percy felt himself lose hope. But once glance at the lifeless Nico filled him back with rage. He could just sit there like a weakling, he was the freaking son of Posidon, for gods sake. He had to think of a way out.

**[A/N] Yeah.. sorry if this wasn't what you wanted. I am busy too, y'know.**


End file.
